


It Isn't Pity

by Tw_Writer614



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tw_Writer614/pseuds/Tw_Writer614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been best friends with Ed for years. When you're finally ready to show him you want more, will he believe you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Ed drabble. Hope you enjoy!

“Thanks for coming,” she whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist. Enjoying the content feeling that sluiced through her anytime he was nearby.

Ed smiled down at her, kissing her on the head. “I’m always here for you, you know that,” he replied, relishing the feeling of her curled up at his side. “This is how it’s supposed to be.”

She quirked her eyebrow at him quizzically, just catching his words. Ed was her best friend, and the sweetest guy she knew. She wasn’t stupid either; she knew he wanted something more from her. Something that she was afraid to give him.

“Nothing. Never mind,” he mumbled, shifting back from her. A rush of cold air filled the space between them in the absence of his body next to hers.

“Ed…don’t be like that,” she whispered, trying to curl up next to him. He shrugged her off, getting up from the couch. He needed a minute to collect himself after that unplanned confession. “Ed,” she sighed, following him into the kitchen.

His back was to her as he flicked on the kettle. Pulling out two mugs, he acknowledged her presence but remained silent.

“Ed…” He held up a hand to silence her, not ready to handle the uncertainty that accompanied her words. Letting out a heavy sigh, he stood with his shoulders hunched.

“Look, I get it. I’m not, I’m not…” he huffed, finally turning around to look at her. “I know I’m not what you want. You’ve made that obvious. I’m just that guy who is there when you need him, and that’s been fine. But now you’re killing me, and I can’t do this. Maybe in a bit, but not right now.”

She felt knots forming in her stomach with every word. His expression was pained, and she knew that she was the cause. She looked at him feeling a sense of heartbreak of her own; it wasn’t that she didn’t feel that way about him. In fact, she was beginning to feel certain that she had no idea how she felt in reality when it came to Ed. He was everything to her, and that had to mean something, right?

The kettle hummed pulling Ed’s attention from her. He fixed the tea while a strained silence formed between them. The first awkward silence to ever occur in their years of knowing each other.

“You’re right,” she said, her eyes trained on her hands. She didn’t really know where this was going, but she needed him to stop looking at her like he was. “I’m sorry.”

Moving around the counter toward him, she reached out and rested a hand tentatively on his shoulder. Ed shied away, messing with the tea again. “I don’t want pity. It isn’t what I’m interested in.”

She wasn’t clear on when her heart had started beating uncontrollably or her hands had started to shake, but they were. “It isn’t pity,” she murmured, tracing his whiskered jaw with a gentle finger.

He sighed, leaning into her, following the touch like a lost puppy. His eyes remained closed, a ragged breath escaping from his lips. Lips that were pinker and plumper than she had ever realized.

Giving into instinct, she pressed her lips to his. He resisted slightly, stiffening under her touch. She allowed for some space between them, monitoring his reaction carefully. His eyes snapped open, searching her face for an explanation.

“Why?” he said, the simple word filled with the heavy subtext of unspoken questions.

Her hands slid down his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his fitted black t-shirt. “Does there have to be a reason? Can’t I just want to?” He was watching her hands which were now resting on his hips. “Don’t you want to?”

He nodded, taking her hands in his, letting their fingers weave together. Using their connection, he eased her toward him. Ed had never been overly dominant with her, but the stare he was fixing her with made her lick her lips nervously. The good kind of nervous that terrifies you and keeps pushing you toward the edge.

“You’ve never looked at me like that,” he murmured, taking in every emotion that was playing across her face.

She blushed, looking at her feet. “No,” he said, tilting her face upward to look at him. He paused, seeming to internally debate his next move. She knew what she wanted it to be, but she needed him to do it.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled, pulling her flush against him and crashing his lips to hers. It should have felt strange to be kissing her best friend, but it felt like it was the kiss he’d been waiting for.

She let him lead, feeling herself maneuvered against the counter. Ed deepened the kiss, his hands cupping her face. The calluses on the tips of his fingers brushed across her soft skin, a wonderful juxtaposition of rough and smooth.

Her lips traveled down to his neck, kissing at the spot just below his ear. Ed moaned, sliding a hand up her shirt. Her breath caught at the sensation. He took the opportunity to recapture her lips with his.

“Bedroom,” he mumbled, brushing back her hair. She was still focused on his lips. He smirked, brushing them tauntingly against hers. “Come on…” She let out a small moan in protest

“Let’s just stay here,” she suggested, sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

Ed stood to his full height, leaning onto her. He bit his lips, trying to hide the smile from forming on his lips. He loved seeing her want him. Dipping closer, he heard her sigh at the anticipated release.

“Bedroom,” he said, turning around and leaving her stunned.

She watched him disappear from the room, a look of shock on her face. “Ed!” she called, jogging after him. She heard his laugh from her bedroom. He was sitting on the bed when she walked in. “Tease.”

He held out his hand which she eagerly took hold of. “You’ve been teasing me for a very long time, Love,” he said, his tone light, but his eyes were serious. She started to respond, but Ed placed a finger to her lips. “Nope, it is my turn.”

Her mouth went dry when his hands rested on her hips. “Where do you like to be touched?” he asked thoughtfully. His hands started to travel around her hips and up the back of her shirt. He had a look of serious concentration on his face. He fell to his knees, laying slow kisses onto the newly exposed skin of her waist.

Her hands ran through his tosseled, ginger hair, urging him on. His kisses were becoming hungrier, and her hold on his hair became tighter. His hands fumbled with the button of her jeans, pushing them over her hips.

“Christ…” he murmured, seemingly entranced by her. “Get on the bed…please.” The please contrasted greatly with the tone he used. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he watched her step out of her jeans and move to the edge of the bed. Ed moved between her legs, kissing her deeply.

“Come closer,” she urged, pulling on his shirt. Ed obliged, though slower than she would have liked. It was all a bit too slow in her opinion. His hands slid up her thighs as he pushed her onto the bed. She kept pulling at his shirt, finally getting him to break the kiss to take it off.

He did the same to her, kissing across her collarbone. “I know you’re getting impatient,” he whispered, those blue eyes housing a small bonfire of emotions and desires. “But this isn’t just a one off for me.”

She stroked his flushed cheeks, trying to ease all of the thoughts blazing through his mind. “It isn’t for me either. I want all of it with you.”

Ed brought their lips together, stroking the inside of her thigh. She tried to ignore the shivers running through her as she unbuckled his belt. Hastily, she pushed them down. Her hand palmed at his boxers causing him to moan.

“I thought I was teasing you tonight,” he whispered, nipping at the skin of her neck as his thumb passed over her.

She gasped, her eyes closing in a haze of pleasure. “You don’t get to have all the fun,” she replied, finding her voice again. He let her roll him onto his back, watching her kiss down his chest and stomach.

This had been the subject of so many fantasies he wanted to memorize every feeling and expression. Capture it in a perfect, vivid memory to keep. Her hands slid under the waistband of his boxers, giving them a tug. His body tensed as she laid kisses on his hipbone. Moving across his pelvis, she finally took him in her mouth.

Ed resisted the urge to close his eyes though need was heavily winning out. “Relax,” she whispered, circling her thumb over the kiss swollen hipbone. He relaxed into the mattress, hand gripping at the sheet at his side.

“Oh,” he groaned, reaching for the hand that rested on his hip. She squeezed the hand that clutched to hers, working harder. He was already on edge, and she was pushing him even closer all the faster. “Fuck!” He came shortly after, eyes slowly opening to find her at his side. “Too much space…” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his chest.

Resting her chin on his chest, she reached up and pushed his hair off his forehead. He looked down at her, his eyes sleepy and his mouth turned up at the edges. “I like this,” she said, letting him settle the blanket around her.

“Mmhmmm. I like everything about having you in my arms,” he whispered, kissing her temple. “We made it here…you’re mine. Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original Piece Posted on my
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://whateveryourlikenow.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> .


End file.
